


FOOD II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tail Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [PWP].Seguito di Food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: Freezer/Vegeta; In ginocchio, colpito e penetrato dalla coda di Freezer.

FOOD II°  
  
  


Il giovane uomo si passò la mano tra i folti capelli neri a fiamma. Il petto muscolo gli si alzava e abbassava ripetutamente, le ossa premevano la pelle. I suoi stivaletti candidi erano immersi nella pozza di sangue che ricopriva il pavimento.

Osservò la pila di carcasse di alieni davanti a lui, la puzza di putrefazione e morte gli pungeva le narici. Si sedette sui cadaveri alieni, sciolse la coda che teneva legata intorno alla vita e la dimenò. Afferrò il braccio della prima creatura della pila e lo strappò dal corpo. Attivò la propria aura e la sua mano, coperta da un guanto candido, emanò una fiamma di energia vermiglia che avvolse il braccio ardendolo.

L’arto si annerì e Vegeta se lo portò alle labbra. Lo addentò, sentendo la pelle raggrinzita scricchiolare nella sua bocca. Il principe dei saiyan diede fuoco anche al resto dei corpi sotto di lui con l’aura vermiglia che avvolse il suo intero corpo.

Fili di fumo si alzarono dalle carcasse, avvolgendolo e man mano l’aura di Vegeta diminuì fino ad azzerarsi. Vegeta gettò a terra l’osso spolpato, avvertiva delle fitte all’altezza dell’addome.

La porta si aprì. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, abbagliato dalla luce che penetrò dall’uscio metallico. Freezer, a bordo del suo trono volante, entrò e la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle. Il principe dei saiyan batté ripetutamente le palpebre, l’oscurità avvolse nuovamente la stanza. Si alzò in piedi e avanzò, nell’ombra le iridi vermiglie di Freezer brillavano. Il changellin schioccò la lingua sul palato rumorosamente.

“Ancora qui a nutrirti di quegli esseri viscidi che emanano un olezzo così nauseabondo?” chiese.

Vegeta s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e chinò il capo, appoggiò una mano sul pavimento, mentre stringeva l’altra mano.

“Lord Freezer, a cosa devo l’onore?” domandò.

< Qui l’unico essere viscido sei tu > pensò. Rialzò il capo e rabbrividì, vedendo Freezer levitare fuori dal suo trono. Il conquistatore alieno atterrò sul pavimento e dimenò la coda.

“Non ignorare le mie domande” sussurrò. Camminò intorno a Vegeta, che si rialzò in piedi.

“Mi nutro per non morire, mio signore” rispose gelido. Freezer gli avvolse il collo con la coda. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, sentendo il fiato mancare e Freezer lo sollevò da terra. Gli afferrò la stoffa della battle suit blu e gliela strappò, lasciandogli il petto nudo.

“Finirai per involverti e tornare solo uno sporco scimmione” sibilò. Vegeta vide la vista annebbiarsi, strinse gli occhi e boccheggiò.

“Mangi solo per non essere mangiato. È tempo che ti ricordi cosa vuol dire essere divorati da chi è veramente padrone” sibilò Freezer. Vegeta gemette, i muscoli gli si rilassarono dolorosamente e le braccia gli ricaddero inerti ai lati del corpo.

Freezer lo lasciò andare, facendolo cadere per terra. Il principe dei saiyan tossì ripetutamente, fu scosso da tremiti e riaprì gli occhi. Era steso sul pavimento su un fianco, aprì e chiuse le mani sentendo le dita intirizzite. Si rimise in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano.

< Un giorno ti ucciderò, maledetto > pensò Vegeta. Si pulì le labbra umide di salive con il dorso della mano.

Freezer raggiunse Vegeta con un colpo di coda alle gambe, il principe dei saiyan ricadde in avanti sbattendo sul pavimento con le ginocchia. Freezer gli accarezzò la guancia con la punta della coda. Vegeta serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e chinò il capo, continuando a fissarlo in volto.

“Ricordati che il tuo posto è in ginocchio, davanti a me” ringhiò Freezer. Scattò, arrivandogli alle spalle e gli afferrò la coda. Vegeta mugolò e si abbandonò, cadendo in avanti. Freezer gli avvolse il petto con un braccio e arrestò la sua caduta. Se lo adagiò contro e lo fece scivolare nuovamente in ginocchio, con una mano continuò a tenergli la coda e con l’altra gli abbassò i pantaloni. Si leccò le labbra osservando i glutei abbronzati del saiyan.

< Ma-maledetto! > pensò il principe dei saiyan, ansimando. Freezer strinse la coda fino a strappargli un grido di dolore e lo raggiunse alla schiena con una serie di colpi di coda. Gli riaprì una serie di cicatrici di frustate e continuò a colpirlo, il sangue che sgorgava dalle ferite si mischiò a quello violetto che ricopriva il pavimento.

Gli schiocchi della coda risuonavano sempre più forti. Freezer lanciò una sfera di energia contro ciò che rimaneva delle carcasse, tramutandole in polvere. All’ennesima frustata Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un grido di dolore e Freezer colpì il pavimento con la coda. Si creò una fossa e tutt’intorno si riempì di crepe.

Freezer gli aderì con il corpo alle spalle e si strusciò su di lui, mentre il suo membro retrattile fuoriusciva.

Vegeta sentì il membro dell’altro premergli contro i glutei si dimenò, digrignò i denti e strinse gli occhi. Il sudore gli scese lungo la fronte spaziosa. Freezer lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso, la testa di Vegeta scattò di lato e l’osso del collo gli scricchiolò. La pelle della sua guancia si aprì e il sangue gli scivolò lungo il viso.

“Sarai sempre un  _mio_ mercenario, schiavo” sibilò Freezer. Lo penetrò con la coda e Vegeta sgranò gli occhi. Aprì la bocca e si lasciò sfuggire un gorgoglio, mentre Freezer continuava a stringergli la coda.

Lord Freezer mosse avanti e indietro la coda dentro di lui, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo con colpi secchi.

Vegeta strinse gli occhi, ingoiò saliva e gli sfuggirono alcuni gemiti. Freezer gli mise le dita in bocca e giocherellò la lingua con le dita.

“Succhia” ordinò. Vegeta strinse le labbra intorno alle dita e succhiò, sentendo l’altro continuando a prenderlo.

< Bastardo, ti ammazzerò > promise mentalmente.

Freezer uscì da lui con la coda, il suo corpo si macchiò con il sangue del saiyan. Gli tolse le dita dalla bocca e lo penetrò con il membro. Vegeta cadde carponi, mentre Freezer muoveva il bacino dando dei colpi sempre più forti. Le ossa del principe dei saiyan scricchiolavano, mentre delle ferite si aprivano nei suoi glutei. Il corpo del principe dei saiyan era teso, ansimò. Le braccia gli si sporcarono di sangue, venne e il sangue si mischiò allo sperma.

Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire una serie di urli ad ogni colpo di Freezer. Quest’ultimo scoppiò a ridere.

“Tu sì che sai essere soddisfacente, principino!” gridò. Venne a sua volta. L’urlo di Vegeta risuonò forte e prolungato nella stanza, mentre si creavano delle microfratture nelle ossa delle sue gambe.

Freezer uscì e Vegeta si abbandonò sul pavimento, la guancia si sporcò di sangue.

 


	2. Food III°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP.  
> Threesome Freezer/Vegeta/Zarbon.

FOOD III°

 

Il ragazzo mugolò, il capo gli ricadeva in avanti e non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, i capelli a fiamma sul suo capo ondeggiavano.

“Su, principino, il divertimento è appena cominciato” disse Freezer, gli sollevò il mento con pollice e medio, ridacchiando.

Vegeta lo vide sfocato ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Dannate droghe, non posso reagire > pensò.

“Hai percepito il miele, dannata ape?” domandò. Sentiva le nocche della mano di Freezer premere contro la sua giugulare.

“Ne sono attratto” disse Freezer. Lo afferrò per i capelli mori, facendogli piegare la testa, e lo baciò, le sue labbra violette si piegarono un ghigno. Si staccò da Vegeta, facendogli riprendere fiato, le loro bocche unite da un filo di saliva e si voltò verso Zarbon, in piedi nella camera.

“Sei affamato, mio diletto?” lo provocò il changelling.

“Tremendamente, mio signore” soffiò Zarbon con tono voglioso.

Freezer dimenò la coda, facendo una flebile risatina, Vegeta sentiva le mani morbide del Lord percorrergli il corpo nudo e bollente.

Zarbon si avvicinò e Freezer lo trasse a sé. “Risposta corretta” disse al suo sottoposto, imprigionando le sue labbra con le proprie.

Vegeta si divincolò, sentendo il corpo di Zarbon che premeva sul suo.

“Avanti, scimmione, comportati bene” disse Zarbon. Si era spogliato e la sua pelle era umida a contatto di quella del saiyan.

Freezer guardò Zarbon negli occhi, ed indicò il principe con la testa, invitandolo: “Buona cena”.

Vegeta sentiva i baci umidi di saliva soffermarsi sul suo corpo allenato, la lingua di Zarbon gli stuzzicò l’ombelico e si ritrovò a gemere, scodinzolando.

“Non è magnifico?” domandò Freezer, accarezzando il ventre del giovane principe.

“Una bellezza perfetta” ammise Zarbon, passando l’indice sulle labbra sporte del più giovane. Freezer sorrise, catturando quest’ultime in un bacio vorace, mentre Zarbon afferrava le spalle sottili di Vegeta, graffiandole, facendo gemere il ragazzo.

Freezer gli mordeva il collo, mentre Zarbon aveva iniziato a leccargli il petto, quando le mani di Zarbon si posarono sui glutei di Vegeta, sfiorandogli con la punta delle dita l’attaccatura della coda, Vegeta si ritrovò ad inarcare la schiena.

Freezer si allontanò, mentre Zarbon divaricava le gambe del giovane.

“Male-detti…” esalò Vegeta.

Zarbon entrò dentro di lui, facendogli sfuggire un lungo gemito, Zarbon gli morse la spalla con foga, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Vegeta gridò un urlo straziante che rimbombò nella camera da letto del tiranno. Freezer ghignò malefico, i suoi occhi rossi brillavano nell’oscurità.

“Oh, sì…” mormorò Zarbon.

Vegeta aveva gli occhi sbarrati. “Dannati” mugugnò tra i gemiti, stringendosi a Zarbon.

Freezer dimenava la coda a ritmo, guardando Zarbon dare spinte sempre più forti.

 

*********

 

“Mi aspettavo durasse un altro paio d’ore” si lamentò Freezer, mentre Zarbon scivolava fuori dal principe dei saiyan.

“La prossima volta durerà di più, mio signore” disse Zarbon, mettendosi in piedi davanti al tiranno.

Vegeta giaceva esausto sul letto, tremante di freddo.

“Allora, hai cenato bene?” chiese Freezer, guardando il ragazzo che si addormentava sul suo giaciglio.

“Meravigliosamente” rispose Zarbon. Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, guardando il principe dei saiyan abbandonato inerme.  
   
   
 


End file.
